


Philanthropist

by TheseusInTheMaze



Series: Sugar Baby [2]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Background Suzy Berhow/Arin Hanson - Freeform, Begging, Cunnilingus, Daddy Play, F/M, Money, Sex Work Role Play, Sugar Baby/Sugar Daddy, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 17:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13885845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Arin is out of town, and Suzy has an unusual idea that she wants to share with Dan.





	Philanthropist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetieFiend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetieFiend/gifts).



> Edited by Angel. Thank you, babes!
> 
> Once again - I've never done sugaring. If I got something wrong, I'm very sorry, and will do my very best to correct it.

Suzy kissed Arin on the mouth, ruffling his hair.

"I'll see you in a week, okay, baby?"

"Okay," said Arin, although he still looked down.

"I'll be _fine_ , honey," said Suzy, and she patted his cheek. "I mean it."

"I know, I just know you've been working so hard the past two weeks, and I was going to -"

"You can pamper me in all the ways you want when you get back," Suzy promised, and she kissed him again. "C'mon, go get in line for security before it gets too long."

"You're the best ever, you know that?"

He smiled at her, a look loaded with so much affection that it made her a little weak in the knees.

"I do my best," Suzy demurred.

Arin snorted, and then he was off, his bag thumping against his leg.

Suzy looked after him, her expression fond, and then she went back to the parking lot, to her car, to drive home.

* * *

She went back to bed, because she had the time to herself, and then she was waking up, a cat patting her on the face.

"Hi, Otto," she murmured, and she scratched around his ears. 

He purred, nuzzling into her hand, and she smiled at him.

Her phone, plugged in and resting on the end table, buzzed at her.

She leaned over, picking it up. 

It was from Arin. 

_Landed safely! Thinking of you!_

He sent her a silly selfie, and she smiled fondly down at her phone. 

_Have fun, babe._

She sent him a selfie back, of herself in bed, her face sleepy and pillow creased.

She got a heart eyes emoji in response, and she grinned.

* * *

Suzy went about her day, doing her own things, missing Arin a bit, but mostly just getting on with stuff.

She got a text from Dan offering to go out to dinner, and that was a relief.

She wasn't sure what she wanted to do tonight, but it was nice to know that she wasn't doing it on her own.

It wasn't that she didn't enjoy her alone time - far from it! 

But she was always a little... bereft when Arin went out of town, because having Arin around was a bit like alone time, only better.

At the same time, Dan was fast approaching that status.

Who knew that having a second romantic relationship with a guy that adored her would be so fulfilling?

* * * 

They ate dinner together - he brought her fancy mac and cheese, and he told her about the video that he had worked on with Brian that day. 

"So that sugar baby song -"

"Wait, sugar baby _song_?"

"Yeah," said Dan. "It's a whole song about how Danny is so desperate that he tries to win over some girl with actual, real life sugar. 'cause he's kinda dumb."

"... huh," said Suzy. "Are you sure this isn't just you trying to get your kinks out into the world?"

"Brian was the one who suggested it," said Dan, "not me." 

"It's been a while since we did a sugaring scene," Suzy said slowly.

She was still tired from driving Arin to the airport - truth be told, she was tired from doing a whole bunch of stuff this week to help Arin for his trip.

She was tired in her bones, but... something was beginning to percolate.

Hmm.

"I figured I'd leave you alone with my weird kinks, since we've both been so busy," said Dan. "Anyway, I worry I'm bugging you."

"You're not bugging me," Suzy assured him."It's okay."

"If you're sure," said Dan, although he still looked mildly unconvinced.

* * *

They finished dinner, cuddled up on the couch watching a movie.

Dan was wiped out from working all day, Suzy was tired from working all day and also getting up way too early... they were both a bit too exhausted for amorous pursuits.

She kissed him good night, around midnight, and then she climbed into her cold, empty bed.

... maybe she should have asked him to stay over after all.

Oh well.

An idea was beginning to percolate.

* * *

The next two days were spent in a blur of just... doing stuff. 

She worked on a new jewelry collection, she taxidermied more moths, she played a game with Holly for KKG, she came home and ordered takeout.

On the third day, she eyed the tacky, fancy phone that Dan had bought her for the sugaring scenes they did.

Hmm.

She eyed it, speculative, and then she picked it up.

Fuck it.

Why not, right?

* * * 

_I miss my Daddy,_ Suzy typed into her phone, and then she tucked it into her bra, going back to fiddling with her tablet.

Her phone buzzed again.

_Aw, I'm sorry, princess. Would you like to do something with Daddy?_

_I wouldn't have told you I missed you, Daddy, if I didn't actually feel it!_

_You're right, princess,_ Dan sent. _Would you like to get together tomorrow night?_

_If Daddy can fit it into his busy schedule. I wouldn't wanna keep Daddy from making money...._

_Daddy makes so much money that he doesn't need to worry about that. You just concentrate on being Daddy's happy little princess._

Suzy rolled her eyes, but she was smiling fondly.

And then her regular phone buzzed, and she answered that.

_So you want to do a scene?_

It was Dan.

They usually hashed scenes out post kinky exchange - it made life easier that way.

_Yeah. I think I do. Although since you've got the card, I'd like you to do the shopping bit._

_I can live with that,_ typed out Dan. _Want me to have the stuff sent to your place?_

_Sounds good._

_Anything else you'd like to do?_

Suzy paused, staring off into the ether as an idea began to form.

Although... it was a bit extreme, even for Dan's tastes. 

Hmm.

_I've got an idea,_ she finally sent him, _but I'm not entirely sure if you'd be up for it._

_C'mon, you're making me curious!_

He sent her a selfie with a begging expression.

D'awww.

How could she resist that adorable face?

She sighed, and she began to type.

She typed the whole thing out, in one giant paragraph, and then she paused.

Maybe she was asking for too much.

After all, this whole thing was about his special weird fetish, right?

... fuck it.

He liked it when she got enthusiastic about it, so she was going to get enthusiastic about it. 

And fuck it, if she was going to be part of this kink, she was going to be _part_ of it, not just going along with it. 

So she hit "send," and then she sat there, her heart pounding very loudly in her ears.

He sent her a text message with a heart eye emoticon, and her stomach clenched.

Oh, Dan.

Somewhat predictable, but still sweet.

She was kind of surprised that he wanted to go along with it, but then again, he might have just been excited for her to be excited in the first place.

So fuck it.

She was going to do it. 

... although wow, she was going to have to shave her _everything_ before the date.

Oh well.

* * * 

The next morning, Suzy's doorbell rang.

She answered the door in a robe, still wearing fluffy slippers, and she rubbed her eyes, looking a bit blearily at the very chipper delivery person.

"Sign here, please," he said, and then he was handing her a fancy bag. 

She took the bag, and she signed, and then she closed the door, still a bit asleep, and she opened it.

And blushed.

Wow.

Dan must have gone lingerie shopping first thing in the morning.

That was such a Dan thing to do - always jumping feet first into something that he wanted.

* * * 

An hour and a half before Dan was due, Suzy began to get ready.

She took a long, luxurious shower, washing everything, shaving all over, then exfoliating.

Her skin was going to be soft and silky, all over.

Not that Dan would probably be able to tell - he always said she was soft and smelled nice, even when it was first thing in the morning, and she hadn't even showered or shaved.

But there was something about spending all that time on herself - on making her skin softer than usual, using the fancy soap that she usually left for special occasions.... 

Something about it made her feel special.

She even curled her hair, which she usually didn't bother with, since it took a year and a day.

But if Dan was going to go to so much special effort, just to fulfill her fantasy, she could do the same for him, right?

And getting into character for this type of thing _was_ important. 

She applied lotion, then did her face up, carefully.

Next... came the outfit.

Dan must have been planning this for some time, judging by the quickness he'd found what he was looking for.

Maybe he'd bought it himself, ages ago, and was looking for an excuse to get it for her in the first place.

Oh, Dan.

* * *

The dress was a deep, dark blue, the color of the deep ocean on a stormy night.

The silk of it was smooth under her hands, when she ran them across her sides, then across the tops of her breasts.

She rolled the stockings carefully up her legs - she'd gone after her heels with a pumice stone, to soften them, and painted her nails a nice, royal blue.

She was soft and smooth all over, smelling faintly of her perfume and her lotion. 

She eyed herself in the mirror - she looked... well, the dress was cut shorter in the hem and deeper in the neckline than she usually went for.

The lipstick was a deep, dark red.

She looked a bit like the cover of a certain kind of gothic romance novel, and that got a laugh out of her, and okay, there was her face.

That made her feel better.

And now, here was the doorbell ringing, and she was... she was answering it, in her stockinged feet and her dress whispering over her stockings.

To... Dan, wearing a suit, carrying a briefcase, his hair tied back.

It was always a bit odd to see Dan dressed like a grown up - he dressed like such a shlub most of the time, but then again, they all dressed kinda shlubby, in their day to day lives.

He took in the sight of her - hair curled, makeup done perfectly, in the blue dress that he had chosen for her - and he seemed momentarily shocked.

"Um," he said.

"Hi, Daddy," Suzy said, and she stood on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek, gently, almost chastely.

"Hi, princess," said Dan, his voice a bit thick. "How are you?"

"Doing very well, thank you, Daddy," said Suzy, stepping aside and letting Dan into the house.

He took his shoes off, carefully, and even his socks looked expensive.

She wasn't sure if that made her boggle a bit, or if she was impressed.

"Now, Princess, Daddy has an idea for something you might like," said Dan, as he made his way towards the couch and sat down on it, carefully. He took his suit jacket off, draping it over the back of the couch.

"Yeah?"

"Come sit in Daddy's lap," Dan said, patting his thighs, and Suzy arranged herself carefully across them, sitting side-saddle, as if she was asking Santa for something.

... that was an image that was going to make her giggle if she wasn't careful, so she just looked up at him and smiled, trying to think "sugar baby," and not "slightly loopy human being."

"So Daddy was thinking of a fun game, for his princess," said Dan, and he was looking up at her, his big brown eyes full of the kind of adoration that is usually reserved for small children and animals.

Her heart was beating very fast in her ears. 

Um.

"A fun game?"

"Oh yes," said Dan. "How about... Daddy will give you some money, and for every... say, hundred dollars, Daddy can ask for something."

"... done," said Suzy, licking her lips carefully, so as not to smudge her lipstick. "But how do I know that you're going to give it to me, and not just promise it?"

"When have I ever not come through with a promise?"

Dan put on a slightly offended face, and Suzy cupped his cheek, smiling at him.

"I'm sorry, Daddy," Suzy said, "it's just... the world is just full of untrustworthy types, and sometimes I forget that, as my Daddy, you're obviously above all of that."

Dan looked like he was about to burst out laughing, because all of this was just ridiculous, but... well, it wasn't like something being ridiculous had ever stopped Dan before.

This was the man who dressed in spandex and sang songs about boners.

If anyone could get sincerity out of ridiculousness, it was him.

"Daddy brought some cash," Dan said, and he rested his hand on top of the briefcase. "Because he knew his princess would be worried about that."

"Oh," said Suzy, and she was blushing. 

"Of course, you can say no," Dan said quickly, because even when he was playing a sugar daddy letch, he had to make certain things clear.

Oh, Dan.

She gave him a peck on the cheek. 

"Well," said Dan, and he reached over, opening the briefcase.

It was full of money.

Suzy... tried to imagine what it was that Dan had done to get that money.

Not the _idea_ of the money - that she understood.

Dan was a beautiful, talented man, and beautiful talented men had a way of getting money. 

But just... what did he do, go into his bank, say "I'm going to be roleplaying some weird shit with my girlfriend, can I get a large amount of money in bills?" and then go on with his day?

She'd been this close to this much money in person a few times in her life, but... still.

She stared at the piles and piles of green, and then back at Dan's face.

"How about we start simple?" 

Dan reached down into the suitcase, and he took out... it looked like a stack of ten dollar bills.

He counted out ten carefully, even licking his fingertip to turn the bills, and then he held them out to her. 

"Well?" She took them, and she tucked them into the front of her bra. "What would you like, Daddy?"

"I think I'd like a kiss from my sweet princess," said Dan, and he put a hand on the back of her head, his fingers threading through her hair.

She kissed him, gently, a little peck on the mouth, and there wasn't even any leftover lipstick on his lips.

Wow, but this was a fancy lipstick. 

She smiled at him, almost nervous, and he smiled back at her, and he was holding a hundred dollar bill in his hand. 

She watched as he approached the neckline of her dress carefully, and then the hundred dollar bill was being tucked in, with the other hundred. 

"You want to be a good princess for daddy, let Daddy see those fancy panties he bought you?"

"I'll have to get up to do that, Daddy," Suzy said, as she carefully stood up, taking a step back from him.

She kept eye contact with him, slowly lifting her skirt up, up, until the hem was brushing the very tops of her thighs.

"Oh, honey," Dan said thickly, and his cock was hard in his nice pants.

Oh _god_ , there was just something so... illicit about all of this.

Something that felt downright dirty. 

Maybe it was being in the presence of all that money.

That much money would probably get to anyone's head.

She was going to have to ask him about it, later.

But right now, she was going to keep pulling her skirt up, until he could get a full view of her panties.

They were the same shade of red as her lipstick, with black edging, and they were already damp down the center. 

They were made of silk - Dan must have had a thing for silk - she'd have to ask him about that as well.

And then she dropped her skirt, and Dan blinked at her, clearly confused. 

"You just wanted to see, didn't you, Daddy?"

Dan licked his lips, and he looked at her, his eyes dark and wanting. 

"I did, didn't I?"

Suzy nodded.

"How about... how about you take your pretty dress off for Daddy, princess?"

"I dunno," Suzy said, toying with one of her curls, which she had worked so hard to put into his hair. "I think that might be more expensive...."

"If you take off your dress, princess, I'll give you two hundred dollars," said Dan. 

"Oh yeah?"

He reached into the suitcase, and then he was holding up four fifty dollar bills.

"Well, if you want to see it come off, Daddy, I _guess_...," Suzy said, and she was pulling the dress up and off, mindful of the silk.

And then she was standing there in her fancy, pretty underwear that Dan had no doubt been holding on to for who knew how long.

She draped it over the back of a nice chair, for lack of anything else to do, and hoped that none of the cats would try sitting on it.

And then she was standing there, in the fancy stockings that went up to her thighs, the red panties, and there was Dan, folding up bills and sticking them into the straps of her bra. 

She smiled at him, a bit of her own nerves creeping in - this still felt a bit... well, absurd.

But Dan was staring at her like she was the sexiest thing on legs, and goddamn it, if he didn't want to see her, he wouldn't have asked for her to get naked in the first place, right?

"Do you like what you see, Daddy?"

She ran her hands down her own body, cupping her breasts through the red silk and black lace, down the soft paleness of her stomach, to grab her own ass, wrinkling that red silk.

"Oh, princess, I like it _very_ much," said Dan. "How about... how about I give you another hundred dollars, to come sit in Daddy's lap?"

"A whole hundred, just to sit in Daddy's lap?"

Suzy moved closer to him, and he had her by the hips, leading her closer.

He slid the two hundred dollar bills into the waistband of her panties, and then he was pulling her into his lap, so that she was straddling him. 

She looked down at him, and he looked up at her, his breath catching in his throat.

She smirked down at him, and the power of the position rushed to her head.

She licked her lips, and he rolled his hips, grinding his erection against her clit through the fabric.

She made to pull away, but he was shoving another hundred dollar bill into the strap of her bra, and then he was grabbing her ass, and getting another hundred dollar bill into the back of her panties as he held her closer, working his hips, his expression going sweet and desperate. 

"God, princess, Daddy... Daddy wants in," Dan said, his face turning red.

"In?"

She feigned innocence. 

"Daddy wants you to ride him," Dan said, right in her ear, and he was just grabbing money at random, shoving it into the cups of her bra, even as he pushed her back to free his cock. "Please, honey?"

"Another thousand dollars," Suzy said, because she wasn't sure what else to say. 

"Anything for you," said Dan, and there was another handful of bills being pushed into her bra.

All of the paper was beginning to get itchy, honestly - it was going to be gross and sweaty, when Dan wanted to return it.

... oh well.

She let him push her back to balance on his knees, and she watched as he took his cock out, giving a shudder of relief as he stroked himself, then he looked down at his cock. 

"Condom?"

Dan groaned like he was in pain, and went scrabbling through his wallet, pulling out a condom with shaking hands.

Suzy raised an eyebrow.

"I put it there this morning," Dan said quickly. "I promise."

She had an IUD and was on the pill, so it wasn't like that was what she was worried about, but it was the... principle of the thing.

Suzy the Sugar Baby would never let someone like _Dan_ cum inside of her.

"Well," Suzy said, "okay... I'm trusting you, Daddy."

She shifted, and the dollar bills tucked inside of her underwear rustled against her skin, itchy and strange. 

Was this was true luxury felt like?

She wasn't sure she liked it. 

But she did like the way Dan was looking at her, his face full of hope, as if he was already expecting rejection, but wanted to try anyway. 

She lowered herself down onto his cock slowly, carefully, and Dan pressed his face into her neck, panting and gasping, his breath hot and steamy on her neck. 

Her panties were pushed to the side, the lace no doubt tickling Dan's shaft, but he didn't seem to care.

"Oh," Suzy said thickly, because, _oh_ , but was he sweet and lovely inside of her, as she clenched around him, her breath coming in deep, desperate pants.

"Oh, princess," Dan panted, and he was still thrusting into her as he tucked more bills into her bra, the waistband of her panties, which were becoming jostled.

... they were _so_ going to have to figure out a way to clean this money, when this was all done.

Although money was supposed to be filthy in the first place, but... she didn't want to think about that, especially because Dan's breath was beginning to do the thing that he always did, when he was about to cum, and his thighs were going hard, and his whole body was going stiff.

She pulled off of him, backing away, and he was looking at her, his expression wild.

"P-princess?"

"Daddy," Suzy said, keeping her tone sweet, keeping her eyes wide, "Daddy, I didn't say that I'd let you cum in me. I said that I'd ride you. I rode you, didn't I, Daddy?"

Dan made a pained noise, and he was... he was lunging forward, he was on his knees now, staring up at her with his big brown eyes, and he was actually shaking.

" _Please_ ," Dan said, his voice rough. "Please, princess, please, let me... let me make you feel good. Let me make you cum."

"Another thousand dollars," Suzy said, because what else was she going to say?

"Done," Dan said immediately.

"And... don't take my panties off," Suzy added.

"Can I have them afterwards?" 

"Well, Daddy, you did buy them," Suzy said, but she was smirking. "You'll get me three new pairs to replace them, won't you?"

"Of course, of course," Dan said, and then he was reaching up for her. "Please, Princess, please, let Daddy make you cum, _please_!"

He was begging. 

He was begging on his knees, and she was so wet that her thighs were sticky, the silk completely sodden. 

Oh god. 

She was so desperate.

He pushed aside the leg of her panties, and he pushed his face forward, nuzzling into her cunt, sliding his tongue inside of her, and then he was sucking on her clit, and she went weak in the knees, and he was helping her lie down on her own rug, between her legs.

The money down the back of her panties was rustling uncomfortably, almost itchy, but then he was going between her legs, and he was just shoving aside the crotch of her panties, licking her and licking her, until her toes were curling against his back, her heels digging into his back, as he put her legs over his shoulders.

She came against his mouth, her hands tangled in her own hair, her makeup beginning to run, her hips to roll forward, and then he was... he was still going, he was still licking, and sugar baby Suzy might have said no, but Suzy Berhow was just lying here and taking it, because the pleasure was swamping her like a ship in a storm. 

She rode his face through three more orgasms, her whole body on edge.

His fingers were digging into her hips, and she squeezed around nothing, and then she was panting as he pulled away from her, his expression wild and dark. 

He looked like some kind of animal, or maybe a beast that had been tricked into changing into a human, with his wild eyes, his hair escaping the ponytail, his shirt unbuttoned to his navel. 

He looked up at her, licking his lips, and she shuddered, his breath still warm against the bare skin on her vulva.

She’d shaved, and that was always weird, but it fit the… character, for lack of a better term. 

“Princess,” Dan said, his voice husky, “honey, baby doll, sweetheart… I will buy you a house, if you will let me fuck you, right here and now.”

“A house?”

Suzy’s head was spinning.

“A house,” Dan said, his voice thick, and he was getting on top of her, pressing his forehead against hers, and his breath smelled like pussy.

“Do it,” Suzy said, and she… she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and she wrapped her legs around his hips, and she spread her legs wider, as his cock (still clad in latex, thank god, he hadn’t lost his boner) slid into her, smooth as a knife between the ribs.

She shuddered, clenching around him, and he looked down at her, his eyes wild.

“Touch yourself for me, baby,” Dan panted, and he was beginning to thrust. “Cum on Daddy’s cock, c’mon, be a good princess for Daddy, fuck, oh _god_!”

He was going rapidly, so fast that he couldn’t talk and fuck, but then he was hilting inside of her, and his mouth was right on her ear, hot breath sending goosebumps down her back. 

“I’m going to buy you a house,” he said again, and then she was cumming around him with a sob, as her overworked clit sent throbbing tingles through her whole body, and then she was lying back, shaking, sweat dripping off of her, and she licked her lips.

“Dan?”

Her voice cracked.

The orgasm was nice - it was great, it had been all that her fantasy had asked for.

But the… enormity of it all crashed down on her head, and she was shaking. 

She was probably lying on top of at least five hundred dollars.

She’d been so broke in the past that a pizza was a splurge, and now she was lying on top of what was… well, more money than she’d made back then and now she was starting to cry, and that was _embarrassing_ , why was she even crying, except she needed none of it to be touching her anymore - she needed nobody to be touching her at all, and she shoved at Dan’s chest.

He shot her a concerned look, but he got off of her, lying flat on his back on the rug, panting heavily. 

“You okay, honey?”

She was struggling to get the bra off, and then she looked at him, sitting up, and she was just… pulling it off, pulling of her panties, and then she lay down next to Dan on the rug, away from all of the money, just being herself, in her skin.

“Yeah,” Suzy said, and she glanced over at him, his expression still worried.

He was still, more or less, dressed.

“Was that too much?”

“Not too much too much,” she said slowly, as she came down, still twitching. “Just, uh… a lot.”

“Oh,” said Dan. “Sorry.”

“No, no, it’s okay,” Suzy said quickly. “It’s okay, I promise. Just… I need to breathe a bit.” She eyed his outfit. “Don’t you?”

“It is kinda warm, isn’t it?” 

He unbuttoned more of his shirt.

“... you wanna gather up the rest of this money and put it back in the suitcase, then take a shower?”

“That sounds good,” said Dan. “Although we should probably make sure no bills stuck to your butt with sweat or whatever.”

“Right, right,” said Suzy.

She was shaking.

Huh.

Dan took her hand in his, and he kissed her palm.

“Thanks for the idea,” he said. “I don’t think I’ve cum that hard in… fuckin’ ages.”

She grinned at him. 

“So I did good?”

“You did _amazing_ ,” Dan promised her. 

“Let’s get up,” she told him, “clean all of this up, before it ends up looking like the end of a certain kind of movie.”

“What kinda movie?”

“A dumb heist movie?”

“Ooo, I like dumb heist movies,” Dan said, as the two of them gathered up the bills and put them back into the suitcase.

There was, indeed, a twenty dollar bill stuck to Suzy’s butt. 

She peeled it off, and put it into the case.

She was never going to be able to look at a dollar bill the same. 

Dan disposed of the condom, and then he closed the briefcase with a satisfying click.

Some of the anxiety that had been gathering at the base of her skull dissipated, and she took his hand, squeezing it. 

* * * 

They showered together - she used the peppermint soap on the both of them, washing off the fancy scent, and there was something nice about that, about the both of them just being together as themselves.

“We should get dinner,” Dan said, as she washed his chest.

“What do you wanna get?”

“I dunno,” said Dan. “But I’ve got a craving for one of those greasy fuck off burgers.”

“You can’t eat those,” Suzy reminded him. 

“Let me get you one, then,” said Dan.

Suzy gave him a Look.

“This isn’t a sugar baby thing or whatever,” he said quickly. “Just a case of, you know, me wanting to vicariously experience a hamburger through you.”

Suzy snorted, her head tucked under his chin, and he rested a hand on her butt. 

“Thank you,” he said quietly. 

“Hm?”

“For doing this with me,” he said. “I… I really appreciate it.”

She turned her face up into his.

“Next time,” he said, “let’s do _your_ weird fetish.”

“I need to figure it out first,” she said. 

“I’d be willing to help you with that,” he said, and he was grinning widely.

“You philanthropist,” she said affectionately. 

“I do what I can,” he said, as the water drummed down on the both of them.

The only thing that would make this better would be if Arin was here.

Hmm….

“Hey babe?”

“Mmm?”

“Would you ever want to do something like this with Arin too?”

“... huh,” said Dan, and he was staring at the ceiling, his expression thoughtful. “Let me think on it?”

“Of course,” she said.

“Now,” he said, lathering his hands up, “let me take care of you.”

And she submitted to it, gladly, as her lover began to wash her with peppermint soap. 

It wasn’t as fancy, but it was… it was exactly what she needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic?
> 
> Want me to write you something like it, or something completely different?
> 
> Come talk to me on my tumblr, theseusinthemaze.tumblr.com!


End file.
